


Finally Saying those Three Simple Words

by malevolent_muse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse
Summary: John and Sherlock decide to watch a horror film. Not much one for graphic depictions of violence, John finds himself hiding under the shared blanket and gets distracted by what he finds there.... specifically, Sherlock's cock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	Finally Saying those Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [da_petty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/gifts).



“No! You can’t make me. I won’t do it.”

Sherlock chuckled, pulling John down on his lap. Nuzzling the soft curve of his neck, he soothed, “Calm down sweetheart, it’s just a film.”

“A horror film!” John pointed out for about the fourth time.

It always amazed Sherlock how wide his lover’s blue eyes could get and just how innocent he could look. He knew all too well how far from innocent John really was. Consequently, the detective wasn’t about to relent.

“You watch that Hannibal programme all the time.”

“Hannibal’s not scary!” John insisted, clearly feeling that his favourite television series had just been maligned.

Sherlock sighed and shook his head before chuckling at John’s passionate protest. “Well, this fit’s only a 12. How bad could it be?”

John’s forehead wrinkled at Sherlock’s refusal to budge but his frown was still more playful than not. “Fine. But I reserve the right to pull out of this if I can’t handle it.”

“Seriously?” Sherlock couldn’t help but grin at how delicate his fierce boy could be, despite having been a soldier. And though he would never admit to it, it made his cock throb when he got to play ‘protector’ for his doctor.

He massaged the nape of John’s neck with strong fingers. “Babe, you’ll be fine. Look, climb under the blanket and if you get scared, you can hide underneath.”

“Promise?”

While neither of them were interested in age-play, there was just a hint of boyishness in John’s voice and it went straight to Sherlock’s heart.

“Of course,” he said sweetly, tipping John’s head back so he could place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Okay,” John relented, finally.

John let himself be pulled down onto the couch. Snuggling up next to Sherlock’s side and giving him a peck on the cheek in return, the doctor grabbed the freshly-washed blanket from the arm of the couch and threw it over the pair of them.

Dimming the lights using his phone, John settled in as Sherlock pointed the remote and started the film.

John didn’t even make it a full half an hour before he was under the blanket.

The muffled sounds of screams bothered John and he covered his ears but apparently, it was still not enough to prevent him from imagining the horrors on the screen. Curling up, he lay under the blanket and rested his head on Sherlock’s thigh.

One of Sherlock’s big hands made its way under the covers to gently massage John’s scalp. His fingers toyed with the doctor’s hair in a way that was designed to comfort. John peeped up through a gap in the blanket, studying Sherlock as he stared intently at the TV.

Most of the time, when it came to men, Sherlock would use them and lose them. But not John. No, this one was a keeper. The two of them had gotten into all sorts of unusual, yet thrilling situations together. And it surprised him still, just how much his current lover continued to fill him with wonder and excitement. Not that he had a way of a conveying that to John; Sherlock’s communication skills in matters of the heart tended to be lacking.

However, the pair’s communication skills in matters of sex were very well developed indeed. And as John nestled his cheek against Sherlock’s athletic short-clad thigh, the doctor’s mind wandered down that well-trod path of intimacy. Creeping his hand along the exposed skin, the soft hairs of Sherlock’s leg tickled at his wrist.

“John?” Sherlock stiffened slightly and his tone took on a bit of reprimand. “What are you doing?”

Oh, no. He was not going to get to play the alpha tonight. John had already determined this and let him know with his reply. “Nothing, bitch. Now shut up and watch your stupid film.”

His aggressive response came off as more stern than he had intended it to but, then again, he’d never met a man who loved to be called a ‘bitch’ as much as his Sherlock. Still, John felt something in his chest ease when Sherlock didn’t comment further and instead relaxed back into the couch.

John’s hand had travelled up the detective’s thigh and was now fully covered by the soft cloth of his shorts. A simple movement was all it took for him to reach under Sherlocks’ boxers and grab hold of his cock.

If the hitch in his breath was any indication, Sherlock was definitely surprised and not by anything happening on the screen. But wisely, he remained otherwise quiet. His good bitch knew better than to disobey his alpha.

Rubbing the growing member, John was ever so pleased to feel the warm flesh between his fingers fill with blood. His thumb circled the end of Sherlock’s dick and was instantly wet, the velvet head of his cock leaking a drop of pre-cum.

Damn it. He wanted that bitch dick in his mouth but Sherlock’s bloody shorts were still in the way.

Had he not been so horny, he would’ve found the situation comical. Right now though, fumbling underneath the blanket was only irritating him. Unable to deal with his frustration any longer, in his cock-hunger, he pulled on Sherlock’s shorts so forcefully that he heard the tell-tale sound of stitches popping.

“Hey, now. These are my favourite!” Sherlock’s voice rumbled above the blanket but his voice certainly didn’t sound angry.

“Shut your hole and give me your cock. I’ll buy you another pair later.”

Just as he should, Sherlock said nothing in response, instead did his best to assist him. In a couple quick moments, his shorts and boxers hit the floor, pooling around his ankles.

Not wasting any time, John quickly moved his head over the detective’s crotch and began bathing Sherlocks’s cock with kisses and licks. Knowing what he liked, John pulled the skin of his testicles taut as he encased his lover’s shaft with his mouth.

Manoeuvring his other hand between Sherlock’s legs as well, John managed to slick up a few of his fingers with saliva.

“Unnnnghhh,” Sherlock moaned. Quickly followed by an, “Aaaaahhhh!” as John pulled his spit-slicked fingers from his mouth and snuck his hand under one of the detective’s firm and round cheeks so he could stick a finger in his arse.

“Holy Hell!” Sherlock gasped, knowing he wouldn’t last long if John kept this up.

“Hey,” John replied as he came off Sherlock’s cock with an audible pop. “I said no talking, bitch.”

The film was still playing in the background but Sherlock had had the presence of mind to mute it. However, neither he nor John were paying any attention to the telly now.

With his hair a mess, the blanket thrown to the side, and him sitting bare arse naked on the couch, Sherlock was the stuff wet dreams were made of. Pulling at his shirt, Sherlock got it off quickly. John kicked out of his comfy joggers as well. He was commando underneath and Sherlock had just a second to admire John’s naked body before the latter bent back down to resume fellating his dick.

Bobbing up and down, John sucked Sherlock and tugged at his now tightening sack. The finger back in his arse was rubbing just right. John had always been excellent at multitasking. But his lover’s multitasking ability was the farthest thing from Sherlock’s mind at the moment.

All he could think about was the fact he was going to cum… he was… going...going to.. he was…

Sherlock came right as John came up to catch his breath. His cum hit his underneath John’s chin and dribbled down his throat.

“Oh,” Sherlock exclaimed bringing his hand to the liquid and smearing it down lover’s chest, rubbing his cum on John’s nipples and loving the hungry way the doctor’s blue eyes followed his hand.

“Someone has gotten his boy all messy,” John said. “Don’t you think respectful lovers should clean up their messes?”

“Yessir,” Sherlock replied.

Moving off of the couch, Sherlock manoeuvred them both to the floor and laid John down on the discarded blanket. Bending his head over John’s chest, he licked up his own spent seed. Paying special attention to the doctor’s nipples, he tugged them gently before licking at the tips of the erect buds.

John cried in pleasure, “You better get something in my arse, Sherlock, and get it in there now.”

Knowing he wanted cock but that his was now temporarily out of commission, he settled for the next best thing, his fingers. Running his hand up between John’s legs, Sherlock loved how aroused his boyfriend already was and that there was no need to warm him up.Taking just a moment to grab some nearby lube, Sherlock covered both John’s arsehole and his fingers before plunging his middle finger into his heat and felt John’s muscles tighten around it.

“More,” John gasped.

“You want more? Do you, you fucking whore?”

Sherlock knew how much the doctor loved dirty talk but was a little unsure if he was in the mood for it. But the way John raised his hips to meet the detective’s hand told him he was on the right path.

“Fuck you’re sloppy,” Sherlock said as he added another finger to the first as he finger fucked John’s arse. “Such a dirty, dirty slut. I bet you’d fuck any guy with a cute face you saw, regardless of whether or not it was a good idea. Wouldn’t you, slut?”

“Bitch, you’d be the one to know,” John whispered, a smile playing across his lips.

Sherlock leaned in and kissed him hard before pulling away, his own grin wide. “Yeah… I do know. You’d fuck anything with a big dick because all you want is to get your arse stretched and your belly full of cum. That’s what you want, isn’t it? A belly full of cum? You want to be bred like a bitch in heat.”

Adding his other hand to the fray and rubbing John’s cock, Sherlock continued, “You be so filthy, filled with all that cum. And I’d be right there, hardly able to wait to suck it all out of your dripping arse so I could fill you up with my own.”

Sherlock’s eyes flashed in an instant from sexy to serious.

“Because you belong to me. Others can play all they want but I am yours and you are mine.”

John was stunned by the intensity of Sherlock’s gaze and the rawness in his words. It was about one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced.

“I’m yours,” John panted.

“That’s right, my slutty cock whore. You’re mine.”

At this, John’s arse clamped down so hard on his fingers, Sherlock thought he might lose circulation. Still, he kept rubbing his cock and twitching his fingers inside the doctor as John rode wave after wave of his orgasm. Few things ever struck him as beautiful as watching John come and his fierce dark eyes drank in every second of it.

Finally, when he was finished, Sherlock sprawled next to John and drew him close, wrapping them both up in the no longer pristine blanket. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Sherlock then lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest and listened to his still quickly beating heart.

“You know, I think hearing the kick of your heart after you come is the sweetest music I’ve ever heard,” Sherlock rumbled, voice rough.

Lost in the afterglow of his orgasm, John let his fingers slipped up to scratch lightly at Sherlock’s curly mane.“

I love you,” John whispered, almost in disbelief at how easily the words slipped across his lips.

Raising himself up on his elbow, Sherlock looked into blue eyes. His expression flickered from scepticism to awe. He smiled then, grinning like a boy who’d just won the best prize at the funfair.

“You know, I was wrong before. Your heartbeat isn’t the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” Sherlock admitted. When he saw John’s questioning expression as he leaned in to kiss him, he softly whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [Felflowne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felflowne/profile) for doing a BritPick of this work for me!
> 
> And, as always, if you've enjoyed this work, please consider leaving me a comment. Thank you!


End file.
